1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching to a tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching to a tree and stabilizing a bowman attached thereto who is hunting game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bow hunter will usually sit or stand at the rear of a tree stand with his back against the tree. When a deer appears, the hunter will step forward on the platform of the tree stand to ready himself for a shot. With the tree no longer at the hunter's back as a reference, the hunter could loose his sense of balance.
Numerous innovations for hunter supports have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present Invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466 to Hall teaches a portable bench which is particularly suited for use by a shooter that comprises top and front and rear leg assemblies pivotally connected thereto. The leg assemblies fold inwardly to provide a pocket for carrying a seat, which is releasably connected to the leg assemblies when they are folded outwardly at the point of use. The bench top is inclined and is vertically and angularly adjustable. The bench top has a lateral recess which overlies the seat for accommodating the upper body of the shooter when seated on the seat. An adjustable gun rest is provided at the font of the bench top for supporting the forearm of the shooter's gun.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,391 to Klipp teaches a gun rest and sports equipment holder for use on railings of a tree stand, fence, porch deck, or the like that includes a portable bracket with attaching clamp, a cradle for a gun rest and an optional adaptor for holding spotting telescopes and cameras is adjustable for various viewing heights and azimuth angles by the attending hunter or sportsman and serves to stabilize the aiming of long barrel firearms, spotting scopes or cameras.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,514 to Rezmer teaches a safety harness especially for hunters who use tree stands. The harness comprises a web belt with a buckle for the hunter. Attached to the belt try a “D”-ring is a safety rope, which is fastened, around the three and back onto the “D”-ring by an cammed-hook assembly to secure the hunter from falling. The harness is easily portable and is usable both as a climbing harness and as a tether while the hunter is on the tree stand.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,817 to Parker teaches an adjustable firearm support for use in adjusting the eights of a firearm. The firearm support Includes a substantially horizontally disposed tube having an armrest movably attached to one end thereof and a gun cradle movably attached to an opposite end thereof. A telescopic stand is pivotally and slidably coupled to the tube by a clevis and facilitates providing vertical support for the tube. The stand, in turn, may be releasably clamped to the stationary object. The clevis is rotatably engageable with the tube so as to permit the tube to be rotated in a horizontal plane. The clevis is further pivotal so as to permit the tube to be pivoted in a vertical plane. The firearm support is not limited in its application to adjusting firearm sights but may be set up at a hunting site, and attached to a tree stand or other solid object, for use in providing a steady rest when sighting and firing a game. When not in use, the firearm support is capable of being broken down into a compact and light-weight assembly so as to be easily transported and stored.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,024 to Arizpe-Gilmore teaches a foldable rotary hunting seat, comprising a seat and a seat back articulately coupled to the seat so as to allow to be folded when folding the seat; said seat and seat back being made of a rigid material; a plate bearing centrally coupled to a lower surface of the seat; four leg sockets, equally coupled to a lower surface of the plate bearing and four legs, each loosely coupled to a leg socket, so that the seat can rotate on said plate bearing when it is assembled and placed in a hunting position; a weapon support arm articulately coupled to the seat, to maintain the weapon support arm in a hunting position and allow to be folded when folding the seat; and a variable height weapon retaining fork rotary coupled to the upper vertical end of the support arm.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hunter supports have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.